


Intelligence

by neverlandlumos



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi doesn't like Mayuri, but he appreciates the fact the scientist knows that Yachiru is not stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intelligence

Due to Yachiru's continuous visits to the twelfth division, Kenpachi has now become rather used to picking her up, and meeting the various shinigami that look like they've never seen sunlight in their entire lives. Kenpachi honestly doesn't understand the appeal of this place, the brats that work there are a dreary, thin bunch.

Despite the fact Kurotsuchi runs the joint like a dictator, it is incredibly obvious there is a large amount of respect for the man, and Yachiru adores spending the time with him. Whenever she visits, Kurotsuchi clasps a bright pink bracelet -- which is actually a tracking device -- around her wrist and let's her wander around the division to her heart's content, as the man is ruthlessly careful safety wise -- only for his own safety, though -- but Yachiru, more often that not, stays by Kurotsuchi's side.

Kenpachi would never admit it out aloud, but Yachiru looks pretty cute in her designated lab uniform and safety glasses, her little brow furrowed in concentration as she stands atop a stool while she and Kurotsuchi brew up one of Yachiru's strokes of genius -- the most common being potions that stops tummy aches after eating too much candy.

By the time bedtime rolls around, Kurotsuchi has ditched his bulky robes and headpiece, wearing only his pointless makeup as he coaches Yachiru's mischievous fingers to produce something she can be proud of, being creams or potions with herbs that can be made with herbs found all over the Seireitei or small kidō spells -- that are not able of causing any property damage -- while keeping a firm eye on the little fires that heat the test tubes as Yachiru has little to no awareness of danger. 

Kurotsuchi always grins despite the simplicity of the potion -- well, in his eyes -- and places it inside a pink-tinged tube with her name stamped on the side, along with its use. Yachiru adds her own comment underneath, such as, 'Too much candy? Drink this!' or 'Kenny's wobbly drink!' Kenpachi assumes it is a hangover cure for him after a long night of drinking, though he wasn't aware he wobbled the next day.

Kenpachi just appreciates that Kurotsuchi recognises that Yachiru is not stupid.


End file.
